Alone in London
by Nadira
Summary: First HP FanFic, please Read and Review! At 19, Nadira finds out she is alone in the world except for her newborn daughter. Her husband is dead. The worst news for her to hear next, Voldemort is coming back.
1. Alone

****

Alone

When I found out about my husband's death, I was 19 years old and 9 months pregnant. I had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just a year before. Michael and I had been married two months after that. 

There had always been someone there to help me when I needed it in my life. When my mother had died in my 4th year at Hogwarts, my friends had helped me through the year. When I came home at the end of that same year to find out my father was now an alcoholic, my two aunts took me in. In my 5th year when I struggled with balancing my prefect duties and preparing for the OWLs, and again in my 7th year with the NEWTs, Michael had been by my side. He had been my rock, the one person I could always turn to. He never questioned and always supported me. But he was dead.

My friends had scattered after graduating. They were busy, using the wits that had gotten us into Ravenclaw. Some were training to be aurors; others were working for Gringotts, touring the world, or making their fortunes. There were also a couple like me who had settled down to raise their own families. I received nothing more than an occasional owl from all of them. 

My aunts, who had supported me for three whole years, had retired after my graduation. They had moved to Florida, in the United States. They deserved the rest. 

And Michael was dead. My thoughts traveled many paths that night, but they always returned to that fact. Micheal was dead, and I was about to give birth. 

Michaela Arianna Smitherson was born late on that stormy night, the night of her fathers death. 


	2. Out of Necessity

****

Out of Necessity

Out of necessity, I found a job as a salesclerk at a small shop on Diagon Alley to support Michaela and myself. The store sold all kinds of household supplies for the average witch. The job didn't pay very much but it was enough to allow me to rent a small apartment close to the Leaky Cauldron. I took the opportunity and walked to work each morning, taking Michaela with me. The walk wasn't long, and it was always peaceful in the mornings. 

When I got to the shop, I always placed Michaela in her makeshift playpen. She was content to play with a stuffed Griffin toy and a rattle all day while I tended to the customers. Whenever there was a lull in the store, I would pick her up and carry her around the shop, crooning to her, showering her with kisses. The owner of the shop didn't mind Michaela being there, as long as I made sure to take care of the customers first. I was very lucky that Micha was a happy baby. At the end of the day, after the shop would close, I apparated home. 

When I had first acquired the job, I had walked home as well, but one night, Michaela and I were jumped by a gang of London street thugs. Luckily, I reached my wand quick enough that neither myself nor my daughter were hurt. I did end up spending a good two hours with a Ministry of Magic official, explaining what had happened, before the thugs were treated with memory charms, and I was allowed to go home and put Michaela was bed. I stopped walking home at night the very next day. I couldn't take chances with Micha, she was all I had left.

We managed. It wasn't an extravagant existence, but I refused to touch the money from my mother's inheritance. I was saving that money, with the hope that it would be enough to put Michaela through school. I didn't want her to be worried about being teased by the other students when she went to Hogwarts, and I knew I would not be able to afford to send her on my current salary.

I watched as Michaela grew. She was a beautiful child and I was proud to be her mother. She had dark brown hair, like me, but she had her fathers eyes and his facial expressions. Every time she smiled at me, my eyes would mist, remembering the way her father would look at me.

I was overjoyed the day when I saw her first attempt at magic. She was reaching for her rattle which had fallen just out of reach. I was distracted, writing an urgent owl to my landlord, but I turned, just in time to see the rattle jump back to her. I cuddled her close, and counted my blessings. I wanted to share the good news with someone, but it was just Michaela and me. She was my entire life. She was all I had left in my life. 

I watched as she took her first steps between me and stuffed toy, giggling in the infectious way little girls could. She brought joy to my life, everyday of my life, and she was the only thing that kept me going through the dark times.

On the day before Michaela's second birthday, I set her in her wooden highstool, and worked at cooking breakfast for the two of us on an older model stove. I paused for a moment when a large tawny owl fluttered into the kitchen through an open window. I took the paper from its beak and quickly took 5 knuts from a ceramic jar I kept on the light blue formica counter. As the owl took flight again, I unrolled the Daily Prophet. I expected only to glance at the headlines before setting it aside for after work. The headline that day, knocked the breath right out of me.

****

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS

I quickly scanned the page-length article at sat down hard on one of the plastic kitchen chairs. I had heard all of the rumors, but I never wanted to believe them. But the Ministry had admitted it, so I had no choice. He was back. I shot a quick look at Micheala. She was watching me with a curious look on her face. I knew all of the stories of how it was when You-know-who was around. No witch or wizard was safe. No one was safe, not even muggles. He was back and here I was, all alone in London with a two year old child. I had no way to protect my daughter from his minions, the death eaters, from the fear, or from You-know-who himself. I had no way to protect her at all. If he came after me, I had no way to protect myself either.

It scared me, because I knew how likely it was that I was in danger. I had been a prefect at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had come to my husbands funeral, and had afterwards asked me to write him weekly, to let him know I was still managing. I would not be on You-know-who's good list. My parents had gone into hiding with me when I was a child. I had grown up in the country, far away from the city and its dangers. I couldn't afford to do that for Micha.

My thoughts raced furiously. Everyone would be scared; shopping on Diagon Alley would drop; I wouldn't be needed at the shop anymore. I would be out of a job, broke, and most likely on a hit list. I wouldn't be able to keep the apartment; we'd have to move somewhere else.

__

Why me? Why now? I asked myself as I turned back to the stove. The eggs were burnt to a shriveled black crisp. Close to tears, I scraped them into the trashbin. I quickly toasted two pieces of bread, and spread some jelly on them for Michaela. She grinned at me, oblivious that there was anything wrong at all. I watched her munch happily on the toast. I wasn't hungry anymore.


	3. Change is Inevitable

****

Change is Inevitable

I grabbed my cloak and threw a few toys into a bag before gathering up Michaela. I apparated to the shop since I was not feeling up to the walk this morning. Mrs. Collins, the owner, visibly jumped a foot off of the ground when I appeared. 

"Oh dear," was all she said before sinking into a chair. 

"Mrs. Collins, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, it's quite alright dear. I'm just use to you walking, and we're all a little jumpy today."

I set Michaela down in her playpen and set her toys next to her. I quickly put on an apron and then went to the front door and tapped the sign three times with my wand. As it changed to open, I glanced out at Diagon Ally. It was deserted.

I sat quietly behind the counter for most of the day. One or two customers came in, but they were in a hurry and did not stay long. I had a lot of time to think. I could pack all of Micha's belongings, along with my own in less than two hours. I'd send Dumbledore an owl before I started packing, so maybe his reply would come before we left. Then again, he would probably be very busy. I'd just have to go a trust that what I was planning would be the right thing. I would head towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. There was an inn there where I could spend the night. From there I would head north. My goal would be to get as far away from London as possible. I would go from small village to small village, never staying long. I'd try to find a days work along the route and blend in with the muggles.

By noon I had my plan ironed out, and it was a good thing. When we closed for noon break, Mrs. Collins approached me, stealing herself against something she didn't really want to do.

"Nadira, I know things are hard for you right now, and I really did not want to have to do this," she sighed as she paused for a moment, "I'm going to have to let you go. With shopping down, the store can't afford.." I cut her off. I didn't want to listen to the excuses. I knew the reasons.

"It's ok, Mrs. Collins. I understand." I picked up my cloak from the rosewood chair where I had laid it. Mrs. Collins went into the office in the back as I packed up Michaela's toys and the worn blanket we always left at the shop. Michaela thought it was a game as she tried to cling to each toy.

"Micha, dearest…" I murmured, shaking my head. As I picked Michaela up and prepared to leave the store, Mrs. Collins came back out from the office.

"Nadira, wait!" she called. I paused and turned. "Here, I want you to take this." It was a small leather pouch that jangled as I took it. 

"Mrs. Collins, I can't take…"

"It's ok. It's your pay from the past week, plus just a little extra. I want you to know I wouldn't let you leave if I didn't have to."

"I know," was my only reply. She stepped back teary eyed. I tightened my grip on Michaela and left through the front door.

I looked up and down the street. There were two older witches going into an apothecary, and a few wizards and witches down the street close to Gringotts. The rest of the street was deserted. I crossed the street quickly, keeping my head down and watching both directions. Three store buildings down was the owl emporium and I made my way straight there. The clerk jumped when the bell rang and his wand was out in a flash. When he saw that it was me, he lowered his wand, but didn't put it away.

"Nadira, what are you doing out on a day like this, and why is Michaela here?"

"I was working this morning, but I had to run a few errands." I didn't want to clue him in that I was leaving town. "Do you have any specials today?"

"You're looking to buy an owl?"

"Yes, I figured it was about time for me to get one. I haven't had one since the last one vanished."

"Yes, yes, well that does happen." He seemed wary of me, even though we had gone out to tea a few times together. "Well, we do have one bird that Mr. Franklin has been wanting to get rid of." Mr. Franklin was the owner of the emporium. "Right this way, Nadira."

I followed him at a small distance. Michaela kept reaching out, trying to touch the birds that we passed. "No, Micha" I told her, and she pouted and squirmed in my arms. Close to exasperation, I was glad when he stopped at a small plain cage at the back of the store. Inside was a small, pure white, albino owl. 

"Can it still see? It's perfectly healthy?"

"As far as we know. Sold as is though, owner's rule." The owl turned it's head and fixed me with it's wide pale pink eyes. It hooted softly, forlornly.

"I'll take it; how much?"

"3 sickles." I nodded and Micha clapped her hands.

"Owl!" she said earning a weak smile from me. The clerk carried the owl to the front of the store for me, took the three silver coins, and then bid me good day. I didn't have enough hands to carry the cage, Michaela, and the bag of toys and things, so I strapped the bag to my back.

Once I was back on the street, I hurried towards the large white building that was the focal point. Gringotts. I didn't have a lot of money, but I would need some to finance the journey. I would also need to exchange some for muggle money. The goblins at the front door looked fiercer than normal, and the wizards and witches I had seen down this way were gone. I hurried inside and approached the desk. 

"I'd like to make a withdrawal," I told the goblin. 

"Do you have your key?" I set the owl's cage down, and fumbled for a moment with a small pouch at my waist. I pulled out the small silver key and showed it to the goblin. "Very well."

I kept a tight hold on Michaela as the cart zoomed down the dark inner paths of the bank. She wanted to lean over the edge, as all small children do. When they reached a small vault on a side corridor, the goblin got out and took the key I handed him. When the door opened, I looking into the vault, and it was exactly how I had left it the last time. There was a small stack of wizarding money on one side of the vault, along with a couple jewelry boxes. That was the inheritance my mother had left me. On the other side was a small stack of sickles and a few gold galleons. I gathered all of these up, grimacing, and placed them into my pouch. I turned to leave, but turned back again with a reluctant sigh. I took five gold galleons from the top of the inheritance stack. I knew I would probably have need of more money than that, but I refused to let myself take it. It had to be there for Michaela's future. We would manage with what I had and what I could earn on the road.

On the ride back to the entrance hall, Michaela jabbered to herself and tried to reach inside the owls cage, which I had placed on the floor of the cart, to pet the albino owl. The entrance hall was almost empty when we reached it. I stopped the goblin who had led us to the vault before he could wander off. "Where can I go to exchange our money for muggle money?"

The goblin grunted and just pointed to a desk on the left side of the hall. He hadn't been a very talkative goblin at all.

I hurried over to the desk, leading Michaela by the hand. A very helpful goblin explained the exchange rate to me and then took the handful of silver and bronze coins I handed him. I also placed two galleons on the desk hesitantly, which he gathered up as well. He stacked the coins neatly and took them into a small room behind the desk. While he was gone, I took the opportunity to glance around the hall. A tall, slim man, talking to a goblin three desks down, caught my eye. He had bright red hair, and wore a dragon fang in one ear and his clothing was unique to say the least. He turned, catching me watching him, and I quickly turned back to the desk. The goblin had returned carrying muggle money for me. I thanked the goblin and put the muggle cash into my pouch. I picked Michaela up, and headed for the exit. 

As I passed the man with the red hair, he started towards me, as if to say something, but he stopped as I continued walking. I stepped outside into the lukewarm spring air, but I still felt cold. Clinging tightly to Michaela and the packages I quickly apparated home.


	4. On the Move

AN: I'm glad there are some people reading my story! nances around and snuggles her reviewers* We know from the books that there for four wizarding families that live in the general area of Ottery St. Catchpole (Lovegoods, Fawcetts, Diggory's, and of course the Weasley's) As for where this is going with Bill, I have no idea at this point.

****

On the Move

Back at the apartment, I changed into a muggle outfit and changed Micha's clothes as well. I fixed my daughter a quick lunch and then wrote a hurried note on a scrap of parchment to Dumbledore. I didn't tell him where I was headed, in case the owl was intercepted, but if he wanted to Albus Dumbledore would be able to find me; he always seemed to have that knack. I took the white owl out of its cage and took a moment to feed it an owl treat and stroke its silky feathers. Then, I tied the note to the leg it held out for me, led it to the open window, and let it go. Micha had fondly named the owl Whitey over the time at Gringotts, and she waved at it happily as it flew out the window.

While Michaela was still occupied with her food, I pulled out my old and battered wooden trunk that I had had since my school days at Hogwarts. Using my wand, I hurriedly packed all of my clothes, and Michaela's, as well as the pillows and the bedding, my books, Michaela's toys, and the few odds and ends that were around the house, before I moved into the kitchen. I added the mismatched silverware, plates, and other utensils to the growing pile inside the trunk. The toaster and the cups were tossed in too. Then, I took Michael's old things, which I had placed in the closet, and put them on top. Since Michaela was done eating, I grabbed the one storybook I had left out of the stack and set her down to read. I hoped that would keep her occupied and out of trouble for a few more minutes. The pop up book made cheerful noises in the background as I packed a small amount of non-perishable food to take with us as well. That done, I closed and latched the trunk firmly, grateful that in my 5th year I had placed several charms on the trunk to make it lighter than normal and able to hold just about anything.

I looked around the now empty apartment. I was a little bit saddened to leave the run down place, especially since I had no idea where we would end up. I was heading east first, to spend a day or two in the small muggle village known as Ottery St. Catchpole. I remembered the town vaguely from a trip I had taken with my mother when I was just a little girl. What I remembered most about the village was the quiet peacefulness and the feeling that everything was right in the world. I needed that more than ever.

I called a muggle taxi to come pick us up, and then turned my attention to my daughter. I read to her quietly as we sat on the floor of the kitchen. When the taxi arrived, I picked up the owls cage and my daughter while the driver carried the trunk to the taxi. He slid it into the trunk of the taxi, we climbed into the vehicle and we were on our way. The taxi took us to the bus station, and from there we headed into the countryside.

Michaela fell asleep shortly after the start of the bus ride. I welcomed the small break from my daughter's exuberance, as it gave me a chance to go over my plans once again. While in Ottery St. Catchpole, I would have to stay in muggle clothing, and try to keep Micha from doing any accidental magic as well. I would need to keep a sharp eye out for danger as well. I knew there were few wizarding families in the area, but who knew where death eaters could lurk. As my thoughts tumbled around in my head, my exhaustion caught up with me. I pulled Michaela close and slept myself.

The bus stopped at several little towns as we headed west. Each time, I woke up and took stock of my surroundings. All of our companions on the bus were muggles, at least I hoped. Wizards would take the Knight Bus, but I didn't dare to. When the bus pulled into the small run down station at Ottery St. Catchpole, I was thankful. The driver removed my trunk from a compartment under the bus, placing it on a trolley for me. I thanked the man, and with Michaela in my arms, I wheeled the trolley towards the only inn in the town. Harlbourough Inn had not weathered the years extremely easily, but the hotel was in decent repair, and I welcomed the thought of a warm safe room.


	5. Trust

****

Trust

I had finished unpacking a few muggle outfits for myself and for Michaela when I heard a knock on my door. I grabbed my wand from its resting spot on the patchwork quilt of the bed, and peered through the small peep hole in the door. I gasped and quickly jumped back, aiming my wand at the door and dragging Michaela, who had toddled over to me, behind my body. HE was here, the man with the long red hair, from the bank. He must have followed me here. Damn.

"Go away! Leave us alone! I'm.. I'm armed!" I practically shouted at the door.

"Nadira, I'm not here to hurt you…" He said patiently.

"How do I know that, and who are you?!?"

"My name is Bill Weasley. Dumbledore sent me." I jumped at Dumbledore's name. But I had to protect my daughter, I couldn't just believe him on his say so_. Weasley, Weasley, I have heard that name before. Doesn't matter though, any wizard can go bad._ He continued, "Please just let me in, so we can talk."

"How do I know Dumbledore sent you? How do I know you're not going to hurt my daughter," I felt myself going into hysterics but I couldn't stop myself, "I'm not letting you into this room, go away! Just leave us alone… I just want to be left alone…"

"Nadira, listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you or your daughter. Dumbledore sent me to help you. I just want to talk."

"How do I know?!?" I almost screamed at him. "How do I know," I muttered to myself.

"Dumbledore told me how to find you, he got your owl."

"You could have just followed me! You're not getting into this room. Just please go away."

"Nadira, the muggles are going to start noticing me here, then we are going to have a problem and…"

"I'm not letting you in here!" I cut in. 

He was quiet for a moment, but then said, "Here, I'll slide my wand under the door. You'll have my wand and yours, I won't be able to hurt you. Just let me in so we can talk."

"NO! I'm not letting you in here! How do I know you are alone?!?"

"I'm going to slide my wand under the door, then just look through the hole. I'm alone and I'll be unarmed." I wanted to trust this man, but I had to consider my daughter. I couldn't let him in here, what if something happened…

I jumped as I saw his dark polished wand appear in the crack beneath the door. "Michaela, go to the bathroom." 

"Mommy?"

"Go Michaela… here take your blanket."

"But Mommy…"

"Michaela," my voice was quivering. My daughter turned and headed through the door at the back of the room. I picked up the wand from the floor, running my hands over it for a moment.

"Nadira?" came the questioning male voice from the other side of the door. 

"How do I know?" I asked quietly to myself. I turned and placed a quick shielding spell on the bathroom.

"Nadira, please, I need to talk to you. You have both of our wands, I can't hurt you." His voice was quiet and patient. I looked through the peep hole once more checking for other people in the hallway, then quickly unlocked the deadbolt on the door. I opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through, and then quickly shut and locked the door again once he was in. He headed towards the bed, but I pointed at a rickety chair on the left side of the room."Sit." I commanded, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I stood on the other side of the room, in front of the brick fireplace that was showpiece of the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Bill We.."

"I know that's what you said! Your name is Bill Weasley, but who are you!" My fright was making me rude and jumpy, but I still had no reason to trust this man. 

The man sighed. "I use to be a curse-breaker, for Gringotts. I recently transferred to a desk job, on Dumbledore's request. I've been helping him out on a few things." My eyes narrowed. _Dumbledore's request, yeah right. He must have found out where I live from the bank, saw me get into the taxi. _He watched me closely, but continued, "Dumbledore sent me here to warn you. You need to go back to London, to a safe house. I have a note from him for you…" he reached toward a side pocket.

"Stop! Put your hands on the arms of the chair!" I had no idea what he could have in that pocket, but, if he was telling the truth… I pointed my wand at him and he latched his hands onto the chair arms. His eyes grew big as I didn't lower my wand.

"Now, Nadira, please don't jump to…"

"Accio Parchment!" A small scroll flew from his pocket and into my hands. It was sealed with Dumbledore's crest. '_Probably faked.' _I thought as I broke the seal and unrolled the letter. I kept one eye on the man who said his name was Bill, and scanned the letter quickly. The letter was about three-fourths of a page long in Dumbledore's loopy handwriting or a close forgery of it. I remained highly skeptical of the entire letter, until I reached the last line. "Asythica gollo dura awe kisko qui aitee creveee."

Tears came to my eyes and I gave my full attention to the letter, reading that last line over and over. In my fourth year at Hogwarts a group of my friends any myself created our own language. Dumbledore had known of it, of course. He knew everything that went on at Hogwarts. We had written a dictionary, a book of the language, and we had made only three copies. Of the four total books, two had been destroyed while we were still at Hogwarts, and the remaining two were split between the boys and the girls dormitories. I had held the copy for the girls, since I was the least likely among my friends to set it aflame accidentally. Michael had kept the other copy until his death. I looked at the trunk resting at the foot of the bed. I had both copies. No one else could have known the language. "Asythica gollo dura awe kisko qui aitee creveee." _Trusting comes hardest to those who have been hurt._

I walked over and sat down on the trunk, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked up, when I felt Bill in front of me. "Nadira? Are you alright?"

"Here," I said, giving his wand back to him. I stared at the last line of the letter, still under going a small amount of shock. Michaela ended up bringing me out of it. She had left the bathroom after hearing the room go quiet.

"Mommy?" she asked looking up at me.

"This must be your daughter," Bill said. I nodded and picked her up. 

I hugged her tightly before saying, "She's the only thing I have to live for." I sat quietly for a moment. I wasn't quite sure what to feel at that point. "How did you find me? I didn't tell Dumbledore where I was going."

"I have no idea how Dumbledore knew, but he did. He said you were taking the muggle bus and he gave me the time it would arrive if it was unintercepted. I was very worried when it arrived half and hour late. I didn't want to approach you in the street, since Dumbledore told me you would probably be easily frightened."

I simply nodded. If he had approached me in the street I would have turned him into a big pile of charred rubble and not looked back. "Are you ok, Nadira? Has anyone approached you, made any threats, anything?"

"I'm fine. There's been nothing yet."

"Ok," he said, "Let's get you and Michaela to somewhere safe, first, and then we can talk."


End file.
